


Bitter Victories

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank





	Bitter Victories

Gibbs couldn't properly explain why he had felt compelled to sift through all of these old case files. Nostalgia perhaps? probably not. At least, he didn't think so. Maybe it had something to do with getting old. Perhaps he should seriously consider what to do when all of this ,inevitably, came to an end. When retirement became something to seriously consider once more. 

If he ever were to retire again, for keeps this time, at least no one would be trying to kill him on a regular basis. Like some of the rogue's gallery spread out in front of him on the table had.

He viewed each of them dispassionately, all save one. A bitter victory indeed. 

DiNozzo's voice suddenly snapped him out of his sorrowful recollections of the case he was holding in his hand.

"A little light reading Boss, before calling it a night?"

"I wouldn't exactly call this light." Gibbs replied as he held up the file for Tony to see.

"Ah, Lee's file."

"Was I too hard on that girl?" asked Gibbs. "At the beginning."

"Well, she was a lawyer. I know how you feel about those." answered Tony.

"Never involve one. Even when they're on your side at the beginning. like she was."

Gibbs dropped the file, pressed his fingers to his temple, like he was suffering from a migraine, and shook his head,sadly.

"Why do you do this, Boss?" Tony inquired.

"Do what?"

"Beat yourself up like this. Kate, Paula, Jenny, Lara Macey, Michelle." Dinozzo sighed. "Why is it always the girls who die?" he said, asking himself the question, before asking of Gibbs another. 

"But, when do you stop? When does it end?" 

Gibbs thought about what Tony had asked. Maybe his luck would run out and retirement wouldn't be an option. What he said next chilled Tony a little and worried him a lot. 

"Oh, I don't know. When I'm in the ground I guess."


End file.
